Memories are Immortal
by MagicalLeaves
Summary: A songfic for a competition. Written to My Immortal by Evanescence. Any recogniseable stuff is nicked from the books. Severus/Lily


**Hey guys! This is a oneshot for a competition that my friend showed me.  
>Anything recogniseable, especially quotes, have been stolen from J.K. Rowling. I've also mangled a few of these quotes to make the story flow better XD<br>****Anyway, enjoy!**

**~ MagicalLeaves**

* * *

><p>He lay under the tree with her. As she laughed, his gaze fluttered over her fiery hair, coming to rest on her face, bright with laughter, and those brilliant green eyes.<p>

_I'm so tired of being here  
><em>_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

"Slytherin!"

As he tried to swallow his disappointment, the girl shot him an encouraging smile. It's okay, the smile seemed to say, We're still friends…

_And if you have to leave  
><em>_I wish that you would just leave  
><em>'_Coz your presence lingers here  
><em>_And it won't leave me alone_

They were wandering the halls together, enjoying the sunlight pouring through the windows, comfortable in eachother's company, when a boy raced past them, knocking her books to the ground. He turned, shouting an apology over his shoulder, but didn't bother to stop. He caught a glimpse of black hair and hazel eyes before Speedy was gone around the corner.

Carefully he knelt, picking up his best friend's books.  
>"Stupid idiot," she muttered.<p>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
><em>_This pain is just too real  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Suddenly he was upside-down. He looked around, seeing his wand abandoned on the grass, too far away to help him now.

"Right, who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years_

And then he was standing in front of the Fat Lady portrait, listening as it all fell apart. Listening as she yelled at him. Listening as she said goodbye.

"No-listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

_But you still have  
><em>_All of me_

He was still reaching out after her, words still forming on his lips, when she turned and walked back inside, the portrait slamming behind her. And he was left facing the cold, cold gaze of the Fat Lady.

_You used to captivate me  
><em>_By your resonating light  
><em>_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

He staggered up the path. He knew it was a risk, coming so soon after he had heard, knew he could get seen by his Death Eaters, but he _had_ to see. Had to find out.

_Your face it haunts  
><em>_My once pleasant dreams  
><em>_Your voice it chased away  
><em>_All the sanity in me_

He stared at her body. It lay broken on the floor. A scream tore in his throat and his suddenly boneless legs collapsed beneath him. He dropped, the pain of hitting the ground nothing compared to the sudden emptiness in his heart.

And then his arms were around her and he was crying, sobbing, begging for her to come back. Begging for her to return, as his best friend, in the days when they were too young to care about Muggles and pure bloods. When he was just Sev, and she was just Lily. Lily Evans.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
><em>_This pain is just too real  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" he howled. "Gone…Dead…"

Albus Dumbledore studied him for a long time. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."  
>"You-you want me to protect his-his son? He does not need protection," he whispered, the pain still echoing through is soul. "The Dark Lord has gone." But at a terrible price. A price that he was still feeling, would always feel, until the end of his days.<p>

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does," replied Albus.

"Very well." It was the least he could do, for her. "Very well. I'll do it. But don't-you must not tell. Ever! I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore met his eyes, then sighed. "If you insist…"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years_

And then HE was there. HIM. That boy, who looked so like his father, with the black rumpled hair and glasses. He stared at the boy, trying to see her in the child. At that moment, the boy looked up from his plate.

_But you still have  
><em>_All of me_

He looked away, feeling winded, as if he'd taken a blow to the stomach. Or maybe his heart. Despite what Dumbledore had said all those years back, he hadn't been prepared. As he looked down at his plate again, he forced down the tears and pain. Despite everything, he hadn't been ready to see Lily Evan's eyes in Harry Potter's face.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
><em>_But though you're still with me  
><em>_I've been alone all along_

"Don't be shocked Severus. How many have you watched die since heroes again?"

"Too many." He gazed at Dumbledore, someone he'd been following his whole life. Someone he'd trusted to help redeem himself. Someone who'd betrayed him in the end. "You have used me. I have spied for you, lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. All to keep Lily's son safe. Now I find out that you've been raising him like a pig for slaughter-"

"But this is touching, Severus," replied Albus, his gaze as serious as his voice. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"_For him?_" He shouted, his eyes widening as he glared at Albus. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><em>_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years_

The silver doe, a vision he hadn't seen in years, a vision he hadn't let himself gaze upon since her death, erupted from his wand. It danced around him and seem to kick her heels in delight before bounding out the window into the night.

There was a long silence, then-

"After all this time?" Albus murmured, turning to his spy, his trusted confidante.

He turned to meet those piercing blue eyes, those eyes which could see so much, yet had missed this. "Always."

_But you still have_

Pain ripped through him. He could not help the scream that rose to his lips. He had never felt such agony. Only the day when he'd found her, his Lily, dead could compete with this.

As he sank to the floor, struggling to plug the holes left by those vicious wounds, a face swam into view. He saw nothing but sparkling green eyes. Eyes that made his own well with tears. Though it wasn't just tears that flowed down his face. "Take it," he whispered. "Take it."

He felt something cool on his cheek as his memories were caught and kept.

"Look at me," he hissed with the last of his strength.

He lost himself in the green of Harry Potter's gaze as memories poured over him, of another time, another place, another life.

_All of me._

_At least I will see you again,_ he thought, as darkness began to eat into the emerald pools. Then his hand slipped, and Severus Snape let go of the world.


End file.
